


Bootylicious-Glorreicher Arsch

by IfIWouldDoThat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Arsch, Attempt at Humor, Booty, Deutsch | German, Funny, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, superpower
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/pseuds/IfIWouldDoThat
Summary: Jean stalkt Marco. Zumindest ein bisschen. Es hilft natürlich, dass er sich unsichtbar machen kann. Dennoch fragt sich Jean, ob es eine gute Idee war, als er splitterfasernackt durch die Gegend latscht. Da kann ja nichts schiefgehen.





	Bootylicious-Glorreicher Arsch

Mit großen Augen spähte ich über den Rand der Parkbank und beobachtete ihn, wie er in sein kleines Buch zeichnete. Er sah so friedlich aus. Konzentriert, alle Sorgen vergessend. Man konnte den Wind hören und den Bleistift, der über das Papier kratzte. Hin und wieder hob er eine Hand, um mit dem Daum die ungefären Proportionen auszumessen.

Ich hätte ihm stundenlang dabei zusehen können. Aber alles hat ein Ende. Irgendwann stand er auf, klappte das Büchlein zu und steckte den Bleistift und den Radiergummi in die Hosentasche. Nocheinmal schaute er sich den Park an, den er gezeichnet hatte, dann machte er sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Ich stand auch auf und folgte ihm. Mein Haus lag zufälligerweise in der selben Straße, wofür ich unendlich dankbar war. Ich fluchte innerlich, als ich auf eine Glasschrebe trat und sie sich mir in den Fuß bohrte. Das war ein Nachteil, wenn man nackt durch die Gegend lief. Ein weiterer Nachteil war, dass es arschkalt war. Aber um ihn zu beobachten würde ich alles machen. Sogar diesen beschissenen Wind ertagen, der mich erzittern ließ, und eine Gänsehaut verursachte.

Ich lief jetzt humpelnd und frierend hinter ihm her. Dann passierte das, was mir in all den Jahren so gut wie noch nie passiert war. Ich machte ein verräterisches Geräusch. Ich stieß mir den Zeh an einem Stein, weil das halt passiert, wenn man sich selber nicht sehen kann. Dabei stieß ich zischen die Luft aus, was anscheinend so laut gewesen war, dass er es gehört hatte.

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen drehte er sich um und suchte etwas verdächtiges. Seine Augen zuckten hin und her. Gerade in diesem Moment musste der Bewohner des Hauses, vor dem wir gerade standen mit dem Hund Gassi gehen. Und ich war unvorteilhafterweise der einzige, den der Hund nicht leiden konnte. Sofort fing der Köter an zu bellen. Und da er nicht an der Leine war, lief er mit 100kmh auf mich zu. In meiner Panik rannte ich zum nächsten Baum und kletterte rauf. Unten stand der bellende und geifernde Hund und kratzte an dem Stamm. Schwer atmend schaute ich nach unten. Das war gerade nochmal gut gegangen.

"Mikasa! Komm her! Da ist doch gar nichts. Reg dich nicht so auf."

Marco schaute dem ganzen Spektakel zu und lächelte den Hund leicht an. Ich hoffte einfach nur, dass dieses Drecksviech sich bald wieder einkrigen würde. Zu meinem Glück passierte genau das auch in wenigen Sekunden. Erleichtert atmete ich aus. Meine Muskeln entspannten sich ein wenig und ich schloss meine Augen für einen Moment. Bald war der Depp um die nächste Ecke. Marco hatte sich auch umgedreht und setzte jetzt seinen Weg fort. Ich kletterte vom Baum runter. Mein Fuß rutschte ab. Mein Herz blieb stehen, und dann lag ich auch schon auf dem Boden. Ich fluchte laut. Scheiße! Marco war ja noch in der Nähe!  
Dieser hatte sich auch gleich umgedreht. 

"Ist da jemand?"

Er machte ein paar Schritte in meine Richtung.

"Komm raus!"

Jetzt ging er direkt auf den Baum zu, unter dem ich lag. Schnell stand ich auf. Er war so verdammt nahe!  
So schnell mich meine Beine tragen konnten rannte ich weg. Aber der Nachteil, wenn man sich nicht sieht ist, dass man auch extrem leicht hinfällt. Und genau das passierte mir. Ich flog voll auf die Fresse. Das Schlimmste daran war, dass ich meine Unsichtbarkeit aus Versehen aufhob. Und jetzt lag ich auf dem Boden. Nackt. Mein Arsch in all seinem Glanz Marco präsentiert. Meine Augen waren geweitet, mein Herz raste.

Scheiße.

"Jean?"

 


End file.
